The Were Transformer
by Genesis Vakarian
Summary: This is my first Transformers story centered around Transformers Armada at first, than slowly branching out into my oc's back story while following the timeline for Armada, Energon and bits and pieces of Predacons rising. I'm not really sure how well I can make it blend into those timelines, but please be kind and try and help me if you as readers wish to do so. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmare was always the one wolf among the Autobots back on Planet Cybertron, and well, she became one herself. Knowing full well that she is loyal to Optimus Prime for the rest of her life. Besids Boris, the were goose of course.

Nightmare is known as a wereformer, a wolf melding into a transformer whenever she transforms of course, and not mentioning the fact that she is also a legendary Prime as well.

Not many knew why she was a wereformer and a legendary Prime as well, save for Optimus and the Autobots. She knew that she had to find them and join their ranks to keep up with her training and to keep them and the humans safe as well.

After getting to Earth after the Mini-cons came back online, both Boris and Nightmare had gotten separated from the others, but at least they would have a trail to follow when she heard fighting off in the distance.

The kids, Rad, Alexis and Carlos were just trying to stay out of trouble when the two wereformers arrived on the scene with Hotshot asking,"Hey, what happened to you 2? Get lost along the way?"

Nightmare snorted as she replied with,"Don't get me started Hotshot. I've about had it up to my teeth from hearing it from Mr. Nerves over here. Besides, we're back aren't we?"

Boris went to where the kids and the 3 active mini-cons were and stayed put while the fight went on for a few moments while the wolf went crazy against Cylonus a bit till there was a landslide and Hotshot along with Red Alert protected the kids and mini-cons.

Nightmare's ears were laid back while she dealt with Starscream after dealing with the one she was fighting at the moment till they retreated after the kids found more mini-cons and two went to the Autobots.

She howled after the fight ended and Cylonus brought at least one mini-con back to the Decepticon base. The goose calmed the wolf down enough till they all went back to base to meet the kids and to introduce themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N-Hey everyone. Genesis Vakarian here. Nightmare Prime has been a limpet of sorts within my brain ever since Micheal Bay got the 5 live action Transformers movies out. And well, I grew up watching Transformers Armada. So, this is kinda sorta out of my depth a bit but I know enough of the armada series to put it into this series of chapters along with the live action films, Eneregon, and bits and pieces of Predacons rising too, So, please it's also AU as well.

* * *

They met Rad, Alexis and Carlos after the fight and introduced themselves. Nightmare included even though her ears were flicking about every which way and her nose twitched.

The others were talking till there was a lull in the conversion and Alexis asked Nightmare,"How come you're the only wolf Nightmare? I've never heard of wereformers before."

The wolf gave Boris a questioning and answered the question. "To be honest with you Alexis, I wish I knew. As far as I know, besides Boris here, we're pretty much the last two survivors who had always opted to help Optimus and the other Autobots during the fighting on Cybertron. Which drove Megatron mad because I was the only one who has proven loyalty to the Autobots. And as to being wereformers, well, we're both still transformers but bred for a different reason. And from what I understand, wolves are very family oriented. So, you guys are now part of my wolf pack now."

She was still bristling after the fight, but Boris calmed her enough to keep her level headed. after the kids went home for the night, with the goose flying overhead before coming back and settling in the rocks and blending in, the young wolf knew that she had to keep true to both Optiums and Boris.

Hotshot, Red Alert and Optimus knew enough of Nightmare's past before she joined their ranks as a scout while the goose filled them in on how the pack dealt with their primes before figuring that she was next in line until they had gotten killed by Megatron and the rest of the decepticons as well.

She became mute about the wolf pack and for very good reason too. But beyond that, she knew that she had to help free all of the Mini-cons and fight to find them too because that's what she does best. Fight and manage to keep from being hit and hurt.

One day, Billy and Fred were waiting for Rad, Alexis and Carlos when they were taken prisoner by the Decepticons. So, the Autobots went after them while Nightmare did what she did best, try and find them without being seen. But it didn't really work out so well.

She joined Optimus, Hotshot and Red Alert while Cyclonus just kept yapping and the wolf's ears were attuned to both the kids and Laserbeak. She eventually laid her ears back while listening when she went off on her own without being asked or even commanded to and she found the kids before Megatron trapped them in a ball.

The wolf bared her teeth and howled in anger. They turned over the Mini-cons even though Nightmare is growling and she was ready to fight when Alexis, Carlos, Fred And Billy were dropped but not Rad.

She began growling when Fred went into action suprising the wolf and the others, but not too much and Hotshot leapt into action as well saving Rad and knocking Megatron onto his aft.

After the Decepticons retreated, Fred returned Laserbeak to Rad and they met the Autobots. Knowing that the secret was out, including Nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

One day, Alexis, Rad and Carlos were playing basketball with Billy and Fred and eventually got to talking about the earthquake. Fred mentioned that his dad worked at the weather station and had gotten pretty weird seismic readings that day in the desert. And they had downplayed it to a rather small earthqauke.

Well, after the basketball game, Carlos, Rad and Alexis left after opting to get ready to get together with the Auotbots while Fred and Billy followed them. Without them knowing of course.

Nightmare was trying to get the others to think outside the box of sorts when she finally had opted to call it quits because she knew that both Red Alert and Hot shot were slowing down and recharge far more often than she needed to do so.

So, she let Optimus know that she was going for a run and would be back soon. She began her run after cloaking when she saw Cyclonis overhead and went still, hoping that his sensors didn't pick her up.

He passed over her when she noted both of the boys following Rad and she moved just enough for him to catch sight of her out of the corner of his eye. She flicked her ears while moving on ahead to try and keep the other boys out of trouble, but she didn't quite make it and Boris saw what had happened as well, and while she and Rad went back to the Autobot base to relay what had just happened, he opted to follow the one idiot who had captured them.

She kept flicking her ears as well. And kept going till they were at the place where Billy and Fred were being held hostage and Nightmare was royally peeved about the whole idea while her ears were twitching and she picked up the boys' vices and nodded off somewhere where Boris was waiting and keeping himself out of the direct line of sight as well.

The kids use Laserbeak as well to help them find the boys while the Mini-cons were handed over after rad, Carlos and Alexis found them. 4 out of all 5 children were dropped from the ball Megatron was holding at the moment and he had Rad still when Hot Shot went into action.

Followed by Nightmare who had caught the Decepticon leader off guard with her ears laid back and teeth bared. They fought for just a moments when the decpticons fled and went back to their base with Boris following. Knowing that he needed to tell Nightmare more about the Primes of the wolf pack.

After the fact and the fight with the deceticons, the Autobots met Billy and Fred when Billy noticed that Nightmare was a wolf and lokked difffernt from the others. But he knew that she was loyal to them and made the boys a part of her pack in her head and she howled before they all went home.


	4. Chapter 4

One day, Nightmare was off on a run when she heard Rad calling her and she trotted up to the entrance of the base and sat down knowing that she and the kids needed to get inside.

Billy and Fred were surprised at seeing Nightmare since the last time was when they were rescued from the Decepticons. She tilted her head to the side and asked,"Weren't you the two boys that we had to rescue? If so, than I'm Nightmare."

The boys were surprised at how Nightmare really was a wolf when Fred asked,"Aren't you one of the 2 wereformers Nightmare?" She nodded as she answered,"Yes, I'm one of the two because Boris is the other one aside from being a goose and he keeps my head in the fight and even gets me calmed down after fights too. How he does it, though, you two will have to ask him."

Eventually, the gate was lowered and they all went inside, Nightmare knew that there was something off, but she couldn't even put her claws on it right at the moment and opted to find a place to sleep and think it over too.

As she found the right place to have a nap, she turned around three times and laid down while placing her head between her fore paws and keeping her ears erect in case the others need her for something.

Later on that afternoon, the alarms started going off meaning intruders inside the base and Nightmare arrived at the command center. She sat down and asked"So who's bright idea was it to have an alarm system set up inside the base?"

Hotshot answered saying, "I thought it might help in situations just like this Nightmare, besides you can't stay on the alert all the time." The wolf snorted as she sat and itched behind her left ear when she spotted the boys, Billy and Fred in one of the hallways as did the kids.

They had gotten the Mini-Cons who were still sleeping safe while decoys were used to distract the Decepticons. Nightmare, Rad, Alexis, and Carlos, along with Laser Beak found billy and Fred and got them safe till the threat was gone and their foes went back to their base on the moon.

Once meeting the others back at the command center, Billy and Fred had finally gotten a really good look at Nightmare's coloring which is pure black with a mane of silver and golden eyes.


End file.
